This disclosure relates to mobile communications and information systems, and more particularly to mobile communications and information systems for providing location-oriented services.
In the present electronic and mobile or wireless communication age, location-oriented services have become prevalent as it has become possible to determine an individual's location with a fair amount of accuracy. Current location-oriented services utilize the ability to determine the location of a mobile device, such as a cellular telephone, smart phone, or the like, to provide location-based services, such as directions to a selected location, maps, and the like. These services, however, generally implement a service-to-individual user relationship. Further, the extent of the location-based services which may be provided are often constrained by the individual user environment, as well as by the limitations of the user's mobile device.